


bandori(bang dream)x female reader

by kaoruskitten



Category: BanG Dream - Fandom, bandori - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Reader Insert, bandori, bang dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruskitten/pseuds/kaoruskitten
Summary: put in your requests and see what happens!





	bandori(bang dream)x female reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to edit this a little ^^;

ayy im writing some bandori x fem reader so put your requests down!

a few things:

\- i dont do smut or any of that  
\- im gonna try my best to not typo but if i do then remind me for future reference!

\- prompts are welcome! if you dont put in a prompt, then the story is in my control(i hope that made a little sense)

\- put in a personality like:

Tomoe x Shy Female Reader

hope that made a bit of sense

bye


End file.
